Voldemorg
by Nessie Riddle
Summary: Visste du att Voldeort hade en syster? Och att han var ledig på onsdagar? Och att han bodde i  ett mugglarområde bredvid en irriterande man vid namn Frank? Ja nu gör du! Jag äger ingenting!


**A/N: Jag äger ingenting! J.K Ro****wling äger karaktäererna och Comic and Co äger storyn!**

* * *

><p>Ding-Dong!<p>

Voldemort sträckte på armarna och gäspade. Han kollade på plasma tv:en han hade köpt från Comet. Vad var chansen för det? Han hade 900 kanaler, men det var ingenting att se. Tråkigt, tråkigt, tråkigt, barnprogram, tråkigt, tråkigt, tråkigt, tråkigt, begränsad, tråkigt... Åh, en Harry Potter film! _Vilken är det?_ tänkte Voldemort för sig själv. Han tryckte på informations knappen. Högst upp kunde han läsa: _'Harry Potter och fången från Azkeban'. Tråkigt!_ Voldemort suckade. _Jag är inte med i den! Vänta... den är nästan klar! Vad kommer sen? _Han tryckte på knappen. _Fy! Sex and the City 2. Jag HATAR käcka tjejfilmer. _Han tryckte uttråkat fram en annan kanal. _Yay! Tom och Jerry! Äntligen något intressant! _Han la ifrån sig fjärrkontrollen och gosade ner sig i sin gröna mys-filt.

_Ding-Dong!_

Hans ögon flög upp igen och han stönade ohörbart. Vem VÅGADE störa hans 'Mig' dag? Vem VÅGADE störa hans lediga dag? Allt Voldemort ville göra var att luta sig tillbaka, och kanske kolla på fotbollsmatchen mellan Chelsea and Liverpool klockan 16. Suckande sänkte han volymen på tv:en och reste sig från soffan. Hans rygg knäckte till. Korkade person som förstörde hans 'Mig' dag.

_Ding-Dong!_

"Jag kommer, jag kommer!" skrek han till personen utanför. Han snubblade framåt, och efter fem minuter hade han kommit så långt som till dörren till hallen. "Jag är inte så ung längre" suckade han.

_Ding-Dong!_

"Jag sa att jag KOMMER!" väste han och slängde upp ekdörren. Där stod en man med blont hår, gröna ögon och ytligt leende. I ena handen hade han en stor svart portfölj, och i andra handen hade han en stor självlysande affisch som annonserade om mys-filtar och uppstoppade djur.

"Goddag herrn, är du intresserad av att köpa en av våra helt nya mys-filtar?" flinade han. Voldemort stirrade.

"Jag köpte fem av dem förra veckan" svarade han med gnisslande tänder.

"Ja, men vi har gjort dem bättre." Mannen öppnade sin stora svarta portfölj och tog ut en stor blå mys-filt. De här finns i fyra olika färger, blå, gul, röd och grön, och de har gjort dem mer hemma så att dina 'Mig' dagar blir mysigare och gosigare.

"Nej tack" sa Voldemort och försökte stänga dörren, men försäljaren stoppade in en fot.

"Plus, special erbjudande idag, och bara idag. Vi säljer ljus skrik rosa! Och med var fjärde mys-filt får du en gratis nalle!" Mannen drog ut en lustig brun nalle med bara ett öra.

"Ja... nej"

"Eller så kan du få en mysig kanin" han drog fram en ljusrosa kanin. "Eller en mysig groda" ut kom en skrik grön groda med mustage. "Eller till och med en mys-anka" sist kom en gul anka med en diagonal orange näbb.

"Hejdå" Voldemort slog igen dörren och stampade tillbaka till vardagsrummet. Han borde verkligen låta bygga ett titthål så att han kunde undvika mys-filtar försäljarna som kom varje vecka och var ett allvarligt hot mot hans sinne. Han hade just satt sig på soffan och sträckt sig efter kontrollen när...

_Ding-Dong!_

En timma stapplade Voldemort in i huset med en stor hög av mys-filtar och mjukisdjur. Plötsligt stönade han och veck sig under tyngden. Två nallebjörnar, två mjukiskaniner, två mjukisgrodor och tre mjukisankor satt högst upp på högen.

"Tack så mycket, herrn" hördes försäljarens röst från utsidan huset. Voldemort brände ett hål i tyget med sin lasersyn och ren ilska. När han hade ålat sig ur högen vände han sig mot tv:en. Han såg att _Tom och Jerry _var slut och _Chowder_ visades istället. _Jag hatar Chowder. Vad visas mer? _Frågade Voldemort sig själv och sträckte sig efter kontrollen.

_Klick! Klick! Klick! Klick!_

Tillslut satte Voldemort på en dokumentär om Marmelad på grund av två saker:

A) Han tröttnade på det klickande ljudet kontrollen gav ifrån sig när han bytte kanal.

B) Batterierna var slut.

Voldemort roade sig själv med att slå kontrollen mot den vita soffans armstöd i fem sekunder. _Jävla Potter!_ Tänkte han bittert. _Jävla Potter och hans vet-allt smutsskalle till kompis som vet hur man byter batterier! _Han mindes dagen han skulle köpa batterier; en vecka tidigare när han batterierna hade tagit slut och han hade varit tvungen att åka till Asda för att köpa nya.

*~*~**Flashback!**~*~*

Voldemort kollade runt bland de många gångarna, medan hans höll handlarlistan i sin vita hand.

"Batterier, batterier, batterier, varför uppfann man dem? Varför kunde vi inte ha använt gerbiler eller dumhuvud filmer?" muttrade han och gick fram och tillbaka.

"Letar du efter batterier?" sa en röst bakifrån. Voldemort hoppade på ett ben och gläfste.

"Shh! Du kommer att hamna i trubbel!" Voldemort vände sig om såg två personer stå framför honom. Den ena var en pojke med rufsigt, svart hår och mörkgröna ögon bakom ett par glasögon. Den andra var en flicka med rufsigt, obehagligt hår och bruna ögon.

"Granger? Potter?" rabblade han i alfabetisk ordning. "Vad gör ni här?"

"Tja, jag är här för att köpa Ron's födelsedagspresent- jag har inte köpt någon än och det är inom en vecka förstår du" Började Potter.

"Och jag är här för att köpa matvarorna, du vet ägg, mjölk, grönsaker, frukt och sådana saker" avslutade Granger. "Åh, och tandkräm"

"Jag kunde inte undgå att höra att du hade batteriproblem" grinade Potter. _Det slår jag vad om att du visst kunde._ Tänkte Voldemort bittert. "Jag råkar veta var de är. I gång 28, elektronikavdelningen"

"Tja, jag antar att jag ska gå dit" Voldemort vände sig om och gick mot gången.

_Duns! Duns! Duns! Duns!_

_Tripp! Tripp! Tripp! Tripp!_

_Duns! Duns! Duns! Duns!_

_Tripp! Tripp! Tripp! Tripp!_

"Sluta följa efter mig!" morrade Voldemort och vände sig om mot Potter och Granger som höll på att ramla rakt in i honom.

"Vi följer inte efter dig, vi behöver en ny glödlampa" sa Granger och log oskyldigt.

"Och jag tror att det kanske finns något för Ron där" la Potter till. Voldemort suckade och vände sig om för att fortsätta gå.

_Duns! Duns! Duns! Duns!_

_Tripp! Tripp! Tripp! Tripp!_

_Duns! Duns! Duns! Duns!_

_Tripp! Tripp! Tripp! Tripp!_

Voldemort's ögon ryckte till.

_Duns! Duns! Duns! Duns!_

_Tripp! Tripp! Tripp! Tripp!_

_Duns! Duns! Duns! Duns!_

_Tripp! Tripp! Tripp! Tripp!_

_Duns! Duns! Duns! Duns!_

_Tripp! Tripp! Tripp! Tripp!_

_Duns! Duns! Duns! Duns!_

_Tripp! Tripp! Tripp! Tripp!_

Kan du SLUTA?" Skrek Voldemort mot Granger, som hade trippat i takt med musiken som spelades.

"Förlåt" sa Granger och himlade med ögonen.

_Duns! Duns! Duns! Duns!_

_Fnitter! Fnitter! Fnitter! Fnitter!_

_Ryck! Ryck!_

_Duns! Duns! Duns! Duns!_

_Fnitter! Fnitter! Fnitter! Fnitter!_

_Ryck! Ryck!_

_Duns! Duns! Duns! Duns!_

_Fnitter! Fnitter! Fnitter! Fnitter!_

_Ryck! Ryck!_

_Duns! Duns! Du-_

"POTTER!" Exploderade han.

"Ja, Volders?" Frågade Potter glatt.

"Sluta dunsa! Det går på min fjärde nerv. Och inget fniss från dig, Granger." beordrade han.

"Jag fnittrade inte, jag hoppade " grinade Granger.

"Fniss, hopp spela roll, bara sluta!" Morrade han. Allt var tyst för en stund, innan:

_Jag kan en sång som går dig på nerverna, jag kan en sång som går folk på nerverna, jag kan en sång som går folk på nerverna, å den går så här!_  
><em>Jag kan en sång som går dig på nerverna, jag kan en sång som går folk på nerverna, jag kan en sång som går folk på nerverna, å den går så här<em>- Sjung med Mya!

_Ryck! Ryck!_

_Jag kan en sång som går dig på nerverna, jag kan en sång som går folk på nerverna, jag kan en sång som går folk på nerverna, å den går så här!_

_Jag kan en sång som går dig på nerverna, jag kan en sång som går folk på nerverna, jag kan en sång som går folk på nerverna, å den går så här!_

"HÅLL KÄFTEN! BARA HÅLL KÄFTEN! Jag står inte ut mer! Håll. Bara. Truten! Från och med nu och tills dess jag lämnar den här affären kommer ni två att vara tysta! Förstår ni mig?" Försäkrade Voldemort. Potter och Granger nickade högtidligt. "Bra" de fortsatte gå i tystnad. De gjorde det i några minuter.

"Ehh... Voldemort?" Frågade Granger tyst.

"VAD?" skrek han. Granger såg skräckslagen ut.

"Jag ville bara säga att vi har passerat gång 28" sa Granger försiktigt.

"Åh" Voldemort såg på henne. "Då får vi gå tillbaka dit då" De läste igenom gången i en halvtimme.

"Personligen skulle jag använda Durecell Plus- DE ÄR JÄTTEBRA!" Vrålade Potter. Voldemort stirrade på honom.

"Du är min fiende, Potter, jag lyssnar inte på din åsikt" morrade han. "Okej, rosa eller blå?"

"Rosa" föreslog Potter.

"Blå" sa Granger.

"Rosa"

"Blå"

"Rosa"

"Blå"

"Rosa"

"Blå"

"Jag tar blå" nickade Voldemort.

"HAH!" Triumferade Granger. "In your face!" Hon vände sig mot batterierna som Voldemort höll i handen. "De här kommer inte att vara länge- kanske en vecka! Det du behöver är de energisnåla. De varar längre och kostar mindre" Voldemort hade fått nog. Hans 'Mig' dag var nästan över och han hade ödslat hela dagen på att välja dumma batterier.

"NEJ! Jag ska bara hem. Jag har fått nog!" Utbrast han och stormade iväg.

"Du, Hermione, kolla, det är en Flipsy!" ropade Potter från gången bredvid. "Den är så söt! Vem är en duktig pojke? Vem är en duktig pojke?"

"Du kommer ångra dig, Voldemort! Du kommer ångra dig!" Sa Granger från platsen där hon stod.

***~*~Slut på Flashback!~*~***

Dumma, vet-allt Granger. Nu var han tvungen att kolla på hur man gjorde marmelad tills nästa onsdag, då han kunde köpa nya batterier. Jaja, han hade i alla fall sina mys-filtar att mysa i så länge. Han skulle just slappna av när...

_Ding-Dong!_

"VAD ÄR DET NU?" Skrek han och klampade iväg mot dörren. Utanför stod en man med solbränd hud, svart hår och blå ögon.

"Hej där, granne! Det är jag, Frank!" Sa Frank, hans närmaste granne. "Jag har just kommit hem från Afrika med min familj- kommer du ihåg att jag berättade om det?"

"Knappt" suckade Voldemort. Det här skulle bli en lång eftermiddag.

"Tja, det var fantastiskt! Vi bodde på en camping och det vr jättevarmt och Carrie blev sjuk och blev hjälpt av en häxdoktor! Han var verkligen läskig och hade ett ben som stack ut i nacken och slutade inte prata Afrikanska. Vi hade ingen aning om vad han sa, så det var tur att vi hade en översättare! Hon hette Henrietta, och Gud, hon var söt. Till och med sötare än min Beth, och det säger något, eller hur, Tommy gamle vän!" Alla i området kände Voldemort som Tom Riddle.

"Jag antar det" sa Voldemort. Han lyssnade inte så noga.

"Men få inga idéer, Tommy! Beth är min!" Grinade Frank och hötte ett finger mot Voldemort. Voldemort hade en stark lust att bita i det. "Vi besteg Mount Killamanjaro! Eller, vi försökte i alla fall, men vi kom inte ända upp till toppen. Det var verkligen varmt där uppe, och jag lärde mig att ju högre upp du går, desto snabbare går det att laga te! Det låter Brittiskt, eller hur Tommy!" Han började prata med en falsk engelsk accent. "Jag undrar hur högt upp vi är, Marge. Jag vet, vi kokar en kopp te!" Han började gapskratta. "Ja. Vi åkte på Safari också. Vi såg noshörningar, lejon, giraffer, flodhästar och hyenor och vem vet vad mer! Lilla Bobby ville se Simba, Naala och resten av djuren i lejonkungen och du kan slå vad om att det var svårt att övertyga honom om att det bara är en film. Han grät i en vecka, vår lille son. Hur som helst, jag måste gå snart, måste packa upp! Jag kom bara över för att ge dig den här" Frank grävde i fickan och fick tillslut fram ett rosa kuvert. "Brevbäraren måste ha lagt den i fel brevlåda för en vecka sen. Jag hoppas att det inte är något viktigt" Han gav Voldemort ett Cedric-likt leende och gick tillbaka till hans käcka, glada hus. Voldemort hatade Frank. Han var för käck, glad och pratade ALLDELES för mycket. Han liknade också Cedric Diggory, en kille han hade dödat för ett år sen och han kände verkligen ånger över det. Den stackars Hufflepuffen förtjänade inte att dö. Och han hade sätt till så att Slingersvans dödade honom. Den stackars, stackars Hufflepuffen. För att inte nämna att Draco Malfoy hade börjat hjälpa orden efter mordet. Dracos skugga prata med honom.

"Jag kan inte tro det, Volders" sa Dracos skugga till honom. "Han var en stackars, försvars lös Hufflepuff, och du dödade honom. Jag hatar dig, Voldemort, och jag bryr mig inte om vem som vet det"

"Jag vet Mini Malfoy, jag vet" suckade Voldemort och fingrade på kuvertet. Han öppnade det och stirrade på det med en blandad chock och skräck min.

_Kära min kära bror Tommy-Boo,_

_Gissa vem det är! Din syster, Morgana! Vi har inte skrivit på SÅ länge och det känns som om vi har dålig kontakt. Kom Slingersvans tillbaka till dig? Hur går det för den där hetingen Cedric Diggory på Hogwarts? Jag skriver faktiskt så att du kan få veta att jag kommer tillbaka till Storbritannien inom en vecka, så jag kommer hem till dig. Okej? Och du behöver inte gömma dig, jag vet var du bor. Jag kommer till dig på onsdagen den 4 april, så fixa en säng till mig! Och se till att du har en present till mig, eller så ska jag släppa loss min vrede med hjälp att gosedjur. _

_Älskar dig, brorsan_

_Lady Morgana Riddle (Lady Voldemorg)_

Om det var något Voldemort var rädd för utom döden, mörkret eller gosedjur, så var det hans syster. Hon sa alltid emot honom, skrattade åt honom och gjorde allt som fick honom att känna sig ledsen, ensam eller skamsen. Han sprang rakt upp till sitt rum och gömde sig under sitt lapptäcke som Slingersvans hade gjort åt honom i reinkarnations-årsjubeleum. Ett år den dagen. Han förtjänade verkligen inte det här! Han förtjänade verkligen inte att få hans onsdagar förstörda två gånger i rad! Men det hände, och han hatade det. Voldemort stängde ögonen och försökte få det att bara vara en mardröm, men han öppnade dem igen för det blev mörkt när han stängde dem och han var mörkrädd. Lite ironiskt när man tänker på det eftersom att han var Mörkrets Herre och han skulle omfamna det.

_Ding-Dong_

"Hallojsan! Tommy-Boo! Brorsan! Jag är här! kom en tjejig röst utifrån. Voldemort's ansikte blev vitt (även om det redan var vit...). Det var hon. Redan. Å nej. Inte nu. Kunde inte gud ha gett honom några timmar till för att samla sig? Nej. Nej det kunde han inte eftersom att Gud hatar Voldemort. Alla hatar Voldemort, och Voldemort hatade dem. Det var bara en person som inte hatade Voldemort, och det var Bellatrix Lestrange. Hon var till och med värre än de som hatade honom. Alltid klängande på honom, skrattade alltid åt hans dåliga skämt som han hade hämtat från Internet, alltid villig att göra alla uppdrag... Hon var som en dement husalf som gått fel!

_Ding-Dong_

"Tommy-Boo! Hallå! Jag vet att du är där inne!" skrek Voldemorg. "Och vet du vad? Jag tog med en Sharebear som vi kan spela." Han blev ännu vitare. Sharebear. Nej, nej NEJ! Sharebear var den lila med två klubbor på magen, och hon ville bara dela med sig. Voldemort var den vita med en klibbig utåtnavel på magen, och han hatade att dela med sig. Om det inte är uppenbart, så är Sharebear den Carebear som Voldemort var mest rädd för. Han sköt sig upp ur sängen och sprang ner för trappan, fortfarande invirad i filten. Han öppnade dörren och flämtade. Som han har berättat för oss innan: han var inte så ung längre. Framframför stod en dam, lika blek som han med röda ögon, precis som han, men hon var inte flintis. Hon hade kort, studsigt, lockigt, platina hår och hennes läppar var tunna. Hon tittade upp på hennes bror, placerade den lila björnen på en av hennes lysande rosa väskor och kramade honom med medlidande. "Aaaw min lilla bror! Du är sjuk, eller hur!"

"Vad? Nej-" började Voldemort, men Voldemorg avbröt honom.

"Du är sjuk! Kolla bara på dig!" hon studerade honom, "De här brinnande röda ögonen, ömma kan jag se, ooh de måste göra ont, och du är blek! Så, så blek!" hon var också blek, men Voldemort tänkte inte säga det till henne. "Och du är invirad i en filt! Och du är flintis! Oh lära nån, du är flintis! Kanske det här inte är en så jätte bra idé ändå... Jag kommer helt enkelt tillbaka när du känner dig bättre, eller?" Voldemort fick en idé.

"Oooh..." stönade han, "Aaaah... Jag tror att det är bättre så... Aoch... Hoppas att det inte är smittsamt..."

"Är du säker på att du kommer bli bättre lillebror?" frågade hon.

"Ja... Ooooh... Några timmar i sängen..." stönade han

."Okej. Är någon här med dig? Du borde verkligen bli omhändertagningen... Hur är det med din ärkefiende? Eller Slingersvans? De borde vara med dig genom eld och vatten..." fortsatte hon.

"Jag är inte gift med dem, Morgana..." mummlade han. Hon piggnade till

"Är du gift? Det är ju fantastiskt! Är din fru här? Jag vill verkligen träffa snyggingen du bad brorsan!" fnittrade hon.

"Nej! Jag är inte... Jag menar..." Voldemort suckade. Han ville inte göra sin syster besviken, men vad kunde han annars göra? Han hade en idé. Han kunde ljuga. "Hon är på semester med hennes kompisar. Hon förtjänade lite ledig tid."

"Hur länge är hon borta?" frågade hans syster bekymrat.

"Hur länge är du här?"

"En vecka."

"Två veckor." Bestämde han.

"Aaaw det är dåligt. Men, som jag sa förut, du borde inte vara ensam när du är sjuk! Se upp, brorsan, jag kommer in." Och med den ödesdigra meningen, gick Voldemorg in i den gröna hallen. "Du tar in mina väskor, eller hur brorsan?" Voldemort stönade, men drog ändå in hennes lysande rosa väska in i huset, men höll sig långt borta från Sharebear. "Har du skaffat mig min present?" Han såg tomt framför sig.

Hennes present. Han hade ingen present till henne. Hon skulle släppa lös krafterna från Carebears på honom. Så vida inte... Han nickade långsamt och sprang till mysfiltberget och tog en rosa mysfilt och en rosa kanin. Sen sprang han tillbaka och gav den till henne.

"Oooh," gurglade hon, "en kanin och en mysfilt! Du behövde inte!" grinade hon, och kramade honom hårt, pressade livet ur honom. Från bakom hennes axel, såg han Sharebear stirra ont mot honom. Han behövde få sin syster ut ur huset, och det snabbt! Men hur... Om någon var där och tog hand om honom när han var 'sjuk', då kanske hon skulle sticka... Voldemort tog sin rosa mobiltelefon som han hade fått från sin irriterande syster och messade ett meddelande till Bellatrix.

_'Bella! Det är kod skrik rosa! KOD SKRIK ROSA! Jag behöver få min syster härifrån, och hon har ett vilt antagande att ja är gift. Kom över till mitt hus och låtsas att du är min fru, snälla? Åtminstone tills hon har stuckit! Tack, Lord V.'_

Och... Sänd. Voldemorg ledde honom till vardagsrummet och satte honom i soffan. Sen tog hon upp fjärrkontrollen och såg att den inte hade några batterier.

"Det här kommer ju aldrig funka, eller hur!" Hon skrattade, "tur att jag alltid har med mig några energi sparande batterier.

"Så där så!" Hon sköt in batterierna i hållarna. Sen började hon trycka sig mellan kanalerna.

_Klick! Klick! Klick! Klick! Klick! Klick! Klick! Klick! Klick! Klick! Klick! Klick! _

Gud, det där irriterade honom.

"Oooh! Sex and the City 2! Perfekt!" gurglade hon och satte sig själv bredvid honom. Inombords, stönade Voldemort.

_Ding-Dong!_

"Oj, det är min fru, hon kom hem tidigare från semestern på Barbados!" Voldemort log och hoppade upp snabbt. Han rusade till dörren och hälsade den vildhåriga damen älskvärt. Bara det att det inte var rätt vildhåriga dam.

"Hej, jag heter Hermione Granger och jag samlar in pengar till Föreningen för Ideellt Stöd åt Alferna... Voldemort?" Det var som hon just hade sagt, Hermione Granger, den vildhåriga smutsskallen.

"Oh skit också," stönade han.

"Är allt okej brorsan? Varför tar du inte med din fru hit, som jag sa förut, så vill jag se snyggingen du bad!" Kom hans systers irriterande höga röst från vardagsrummet.

"Fru?" frågade Granger, hennes ögonbryn var höga i förbryllning. Voldemort frustade. _Och de kallar henne den smartaste häxan i hennes generation?_

"Ja, Granger, fru. Min syster tror att du är min fru, så nu får du låtsas det!" Han tog tag i henne och drog henne till hallen, och stängde dörren bakom honom.

"Vad? Fru? Jag? Nej! Nej, nej, nej! Och bara så att du vet, så är ja inte förvånad att du inte har någon, om det är så du friar. Hay! Rör mig inte!" Hon slog bort hans bleka omanikerade hand när han försökte ta tag i henne och dra in henne i rummet.

"Och, bara så att du vet, jag ska föreställa vara sjuk. Och du har just kommit hem från en semester i Barbados med dina kompisar." informerade Voldemort, och drog henne till vardagsrummet.

"Vad? Nej! Jag kommer inte, jag repeterar inte vara din fru! Släpp mig! Voldemort! Allt jag ville var att få pengar till Föreningen för Ideellt Stöd åt Alferna! Voldemort! Nej! Jag vill inte..." Han drog henne in i vardagsrummet, och hans syster scannade henne uppifrån och ner.

"Morgana, det här är min fru, Lady Hermione Riddle." presenterade Voldemort, och tvingade sin hand runt Granger's midja. _Gud vad det här är störande! Få det att sluta! Få det att sluta!_ Men Gud gjorde inte det; Gud hatade Voldemort, som jag sa förut.

"Um... Hej, Svägerska..." Granger log nästa hjärtligt, och försökte skaka bort hans hand från hennes höft utan att Voldemorg märkte.

""Hon är lite ung... Eller?" frågade Voldemorg osäkert.

"HON står precis här!" snäste Granger, och Voldemort försökte dölja ett skratt. De här två skulle bli intressanta att kolla på.

"Men kanske med lite smink.. Hermione, gumman, vad skulle du säga om en liten make-over? Bara du och jag?" Voldemorg slog ihop händerna i entusiasm. Granger såg tvivlande ut för en sekund, innan hon långsamt nickade. Voldemorg grinade och ledde henne ut ur rummet. Efter fem sekunder hade Voldemort hoppat till fjärrkontrollen och bytt till Simpsons. Då såg han att någonting glodde på honom från. Något som var en björn. Någonting som var en lila björn. Något som var en lila björn som brydde sig om att dela. Något som var en lila björn som brydde sig om att dela och råkade gilla Sex and the City 2. Något som var en lila björn som brydde sig om att dela och som var villig att slåss för Sex and the City 2.

En halvtimma senare kom en helt och hållet omgjord Hermione Granger och Voldemorg ner för trapporna hemma hos Voldemort. Voldemorg hade plattat och stylat hennes hår, och hon hade lagt på mascara, grön ögonskugga, rouge och läppstift. Sagda irriterande dam öppnade dörren för att presentera Granger när hon blev konfronterad av en... konstig scen. Voldemort och Sharebear var på golvet, Sharebear lika stilla som en förstenad person, så klart, och Voldemort som ströp honom med all sin kraft. I Voldemort hand var det en stor stekpanna, och han hade en blåtira.

"Får jag lov att presentera den nya och förbättrade... VAD ÄNDA IN I HUFFLEPUFF PÅGÅRHÄR!" Skrek Voldemorg, medan hon sprang genom dörren för att rädda sin älskade leksak. "Är allt bra Sharebear? Skadade den elaka mannen dig? Det är bäst för honom att han inte gjorde det!"

"Vad är det som händer?" Granger gick genomdörren, förvirrad. Voldemort stirrade på henne.

"Vem fan är du?" Frågade han korkat.

"Det är Hermione, korkskalle!" Fräste Granger, med händerna på höfterna.

"Men... Det kan du inte! Hon är ful, och du är... inte!" Sa han nervöst, medan han tittade på henne uppifrån och ner.

"Hej! Var inte så elak mot din fru!" Fräste hon, och gav honom en örfil.

"Du tycker verkligen att det här är roligt, eller hur." Morrade han, edan han gnuggade den röda fläcken på hans ansikte som seriöst inte såg bra ut på hans vita hud.

"Mhm." Nickade hon, och log ett busigt leende. Det var under sådana här stunder som han undrade varför hon inte var en Slytherin. "Vad hände, Voldemorg?"

"Min idiotiska bror försökte mörda Sharebear!" Grät Voldemorg. Granger flätade drastiskt.

"Varför Voldemort, hur kunde du! Du är inte den mannen jag älskade!" Hon skakade på huvudet och tänkte. _Bokstavligt. Vem skulle älska en flintis freak._

_Jag hörde det där. _Voldemort, som du vet, kan legilimera eller vad folk nu kallar det. Helt plötsligt small dörren upp och Bellatrix Lestrange sprang in med en vit bröllopsklänning. Fast, det var inte helt plötsligt. Vi visste alla att det skulle hända någon gång.

"Jag är här Voldy, älskling! Så fort jag hade fått ditt mess hyrde jag en bröllopsklänning, bokade en fest plats och ett band, jag ringde min kusin Sirius men sen kom jag på att jag dödade honom och sprang hela vägen hit1" Rabblade hon, med glädje tårar i ögonen.

"Varför?" Frågade Voldemorg, som hade glömt hennes dödligt sårade teddybjörn i en minut.

"Till vårat bröllop, så klart!" Fnissade Bellatrix, som ignorerade Voldemort's frenetiska skakade på huvudet och halshuggs symboler. Allt var tyst en stund, när Voldemorg stirrade från Voldemort till Bellatrix till Granger och sen tillbaks till Voldemort. Granger stod, utan att veta exakt vad hon skulle göra. Efter en sekund av ännu mer tystnad, gjorde hon det ända en kvinna i hennes situation skulle göra.

"Voldemort, är du otrogen mot mig?" Slag.

"Aj! Det där gjorde ont!" Gnällde Voldemort, som gnuggade sitt ansikte igen.

"Wuss." Fräste Granger.

"Vad är det som händer här?" Frågade Bellatrix, med ett oskyldigt uttryck på ansiktet. Det var nästa den ända gången som du kunde se henne med ett oskyldigt uttryck, så Voldemort försökte komma ihåg det.

"Tja, från det jag förstår ser det ut som om min 'älskade' broder här borta," Voldemorg satte situations tecken runt älskade, "friade till dig när han redan var gift med den här unga damen! som jag, ärligt talat, gillar bättre."

"Tack!" Sa ranger.

"Vem är du?" Frågade Bellatrix med rynkade panna.

"Jag är Hermione Granger... Nu Riddle..." la hon snabbt till, när hon kom på att Voldemorg var i rummet och att hon var tvungen att låtsas vara Voldemort's fru.

"Nej det är du inte hon är ful, och du är... inte!" Protesterade Bellatrix, och studerade henne uppifrån och ner.

"Det är vad ja sa!" Voldemort räckte upp händerna i luften. Granger kollade på honom ett litet tag och slog honom igen. "Sluta göra sådär!" Hon tog hans stekpanna och slog honom med den. !Snälla?"

"Det är dags att du lär dig lite skick," hon ryckte på axlarna. Sen hördes ett till högt bang vid dörren, och Rudolphus Lestrange kom in, med ett rasande uttryck i sitt krympta ansikte. Krympt, eftersom att han hade varit i Azkeban i många år och just hade brutit sig ut. Han kollade på sin fru och utropade,

"Det bekräftar det! Det här är fantastiskt! Jag bröt mig just ut ur Azkeban för att vara med min fru och Lucius berättar för mig att hans fru, hennes syster, sa att hon skulle gifta sig med Voldemort! Jag trodde så klart inte på att min fru kunde vara så icke lojal, men jag gissar att jag hade fel, eller hur! Jag sprang hit i alla fall, och här är du i en bröllopsklänning!" skrek han.

"Det här gör det bara värre för dig, brorsan, gör det inte brorsan." Voldemort suckade, "först är du otrogen mot din fru, sen får du den personen du var otrogen med att vara otrogen mot hennes make! Och för att göra det värre bröt han sig ut ur fängelse för att vara med henne. Det här är en såp opera, men utan den dumma musiken!"

"Du med, huh?" Granger suckade, en hand på höften, och Voldemort's stekpanna i den andra.

"Hej vem är du?" Frågade Rodolphus, som om han just hade sett henne.

"Du vet inte, eftersom att du har varit i fängelse sedan jag var tre." Granger ryckte på axlarna.

"Det är Hermione Riddle föredrar Granger" fräste Bellatrix.

"Va? Jag har hört o henne! Men hon borde var ful!" Utropade Rudolphus.

"Verkligen? Hatar världen mig?" Grät Granger.

"Nej, världen hatar mig. Den är så elak för att du är med mig." Utropade Voldemort. THWACK! "Aj" Den här dagen var verkligen hans tur dag, var det inte. Det ända som skulle göra den sämre var om Potter, Weasley och Mini Malfoy sprang för att rädda Granger och krossade hans Kinesiska vas.

"HERMIONE VI SKA RÄDDA DIG!" Kom en inte-så-hjältekatig röst. Det var Weasley. Voldemort suckade inombords

"Och med vi menar han honom och jag!" Kom en annan, mer aristokratisk röst. Det var Mini Malfoy. Voldemort morrade inombords.

"Och mig!" Kom en annan hjältekatig röst "Ouch hoppade på dörren. Dumma dörr!" Det var Potter. Voldemort morrade utåt.

"Vem är det?" Frågade Voldemorg, och försökte få fram vem det var i hennes hjärna. CRASH!

"Ooops, hoppas inte att den var ovärderlig." Kom Weasleys röst från hallen, när man kunde höra något som rasslade. Voldemort morrade utåt igen. Genom dörren sprang tre tonåringspojkar. Om man beskriver dem från vänster till höger var det: En lång, gänglig kille med rött hår som försökte imitera Edward Cullen, fräknar över hela ansiktet och isblå ögon; en lång men inte så gänglig pojke med svart, rufsigt hår, mörkgröna ögon och runda glasögon, och så var det en pojke av, igen, samma längd men inte samma gänglighet, bakåtslickat vit hår och silvergrå ögon. Namnen på dem från vänster till höger var: Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter och Draco 'Mini' Malfoy.

"Vi är här för att rädda dig från Voldemort's onda grepp Hermione!" Log Potter, och stod i en hjältekatig pose som verkligen gjorde honom rättvis.

"Ja! När du inte kom tillbaka från ditt uppdrag att samla in pengar till F.I.S.A, blev vi oroliga!" La Mini Malfoy till, han hade sin rygg vänd mot de andra pojkarna för de var uppställda som på en filmaffisch och den onda killen i gruppen var alltid vänd från de andra på fotot.

"Hej... var är hon?" Frågade Weasley, när han tittade runt i rummet. De andra gjorde likadant i några minuter. Nagini, Voldemort's orm som hade blivit försummad att bli nämnd tidigare slingrade sig in och slickade sig på läpparna. Weasley stirrade på henne med skräck blicken. "NAGINI ÅT HERIONE!" Och, på grund av en chockerande nyheten, började Potter, Weasley, Mini Malfoy, Bellatrix och Rudolphus springa runt i rummet och skrika som galningar.

"Åh Herre Gud!" Skrek Granger. Potter, Weasley, Mini Malfoy, Bellatrix och Rudolphus slutade springa runt i rummet skrikande som galningar för att kolla på henne.

"Ve är du?" Sa Potter dumt

"Det är jag, Hermione, era korkade idioter!" Skrek hon och började bli irriterad på att ingen kunde se att det var hon bara för att hennes hår var rakt och hon hade smink på. Det hade hänt förut, på Jul Balen och alla hade vetat att det var hon då!

"Nej det är du inte! Hermione är ful, inte söt! argumenterade Potter.

"Det jag!"

"Är du inte!"

"Det jag visst!"

"Är du inte!"

"Det jag visst!"

"Är du inte!"

"Det jag visst!"

"Är du inte!"

"Det är ja visst visst visst visst visst visst visst visst visst visst visst visst visst visst!"

"Är du inte inte inte inte inte inte inte inte inte inte inte inte inte inte!"

"Ni två tror på mig, eller ut!" Flämtade Granger, och vände sig o mot de andra två som hade kommit för att rädda henne.

"Um... Jag håller med Harry, Mione ser ut som ett nattroll den mesta tiden." Weasley ryckte på axlarna. Med rött ansikte tog Granger tag i den närmaste saken, vilken råkade vara en kniv eftersom att hon stod bredvid matbordet som hade blivit förberett för middagen, och kastade den mot honom. "AAAH" Tursamt nog hann Weasley ducka i precis rätt tid.

"Jag håller med Hermione. Jag känner igen henne, kommer ni ihåg Jul Balen? Hon ser lite ut som då nu, plus att ingen annan har hennes temperament." Höll Mini Malfoy med.

"Tack!" sa Granger. "Ska ni tre försöka få iväg mig från den här helvetes hålan eller?"

"Men Hermione du har gift dig med min bror!" Påminde Voldemorg henne. De tre räddarna flämtade synkroniserat.

"Vad?"

"Hur hände det på hennes Facebook står det att hon är singel!"

"Hermione sin förärade!"

"Jag är inte gift med Voldemort!" Fräste Granger. Voldemort himlade med ögonen. Nu skulle allt falla ihop.

"Så varför sa då Voldemort's syster att du var det?" Frågade Potter.

"Jag samlade ihop pengar till Föreningen för Ideellt Stöd åt Alferna när jag kom förbi det här huset- Voldemort's hus. Han drog in mig och helt plötsligt skulle jag låtsats att ja var hans fru för att imponera på hans syster- by the way, jag hoppas att du betalar mig för det här." La hon till till Voldemort.

"Skulle jag?" Frågade Voldemort henne. THWACK! "Det där börjar bli irriterande vet du."

"Är det sant, Voldemort?" Frågade Voldemort, ett mörk askgrå moln började formas bakom henne. ranger såg de farliga tecknen och började backa mot dörren, och gav de andra gester att följa efter henne.

"Um...Ja?" Voldemort grinade fåraktigt, och gled in i ett hörn.

"Är det en fråga eller ett svar?" Morrade hon, ilska började byggas upp inom henne.

"Ett svar." Valde han efter att ha debatterat med sig själv i en sekund. Granger tog ett blick på Voldemorg's farliga ansikte.

"SPRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Skrek hon och Potter, Weasley, Mini Malfoy, Bellatrix, Rudolphus och hon sprang ut från huset. Nagini slingrade sig u snabbt.

BOOM!

En dag senare hade Voldemort fått ännu en dag ledigt. Men det var inte för att ersätta hans första dag som han inte hade fått. Åh, nej. Han var i en Mugglar domstol, tagen för att ha sprängt upp ett hus och sin grannes. Folket som var emot honom var Fruitelli's, Franks familj. Oh, ja, de hade en intressant berättelse om hur deras hus först hade varit där, sen hel plötsligt, inte varit där, och att Lille Bobby var på sjukhuset i koma som han antagligen inte skulle vakna ur ("Stackars Bobby! Han var så ung!") Voldemort stod framför mannen i peruk, som alla kallade domare. Alla utom damen som gav honom mat. Hon hade kallat honom Bob, och Snuchie-Poo.

"Tom Marvalo Riddle, du du är härmed dömd till fem års samhällstjänst, alla ska vara på onsdagar."

_Fan ta dig Snuchie-Poo._


End file.
